Our Story
by theraspberry
Summary: One Shot. Arizona and Eliza meet on a blind date set up by an online video channel. Inspired by a channel I love and, of course, Grey's Anatomy.


**Hello my dears, I'm here with a one shot. I will update my other stories over the weekend but I just couldn't get this concept out of my head. It's going to be from Arizona's point of view and inspired by a series of videos I found on the biggest video platform, yes, you guessed which one. Search for This is Your Story and you'll find them. It's basically a recorded blind date in which the people involve try to guess the other person's life by making assumptions. Just, go watch one, any one and you'll see.**

 **I don't own anything, I got inspired by Shonda Rhimes' characters and SoulPancake.**

 **This is Your Story.**

I have no idea why I accepted this thing. Blind dates are never a good idea, let alone one that's going to be recorded and uploaded to the biggest video platform in the world. For everyone to see. Damn you Amelia for getting me into this. I should've never accepted to come here but she meant well, I guess. She just saw the 'Living in SoCal and looking for love?' while watching those videos and decided to sign me up. She even created a fake email address with my name, for heaven's sake!

But, I mean…she does mean well since I haven't been on a successful date since Callie and I broke up. It's been almost three years and while she's married to a redhead woman and has little redhead babies here I am, spending my nights either playing Scrabble with Amelia and Owen or doing the whole Netflix and chill and actually 'chill'. It's not that bad, actually.

No, it is. It is bad. Terrible even. I do miss having someone I actually have a connection with. Dates, one night stands and flings are physically satisfying but I do crave having someone who I connect with in deeper level. Someone who stimulates me intellectually, who makes me feel all kinds of cheesy crap inside just by smiling, someone who shares my values and whose vision of the world I admire. I miss being in love, I guess.

And it's not like I haven't tried…I have! So hard! I just haven't felt the spark with any of the women I've been on dates with. Maybe this whole recorded blind date isn't such a bad idea, if anything it could help me see my mistakes on first dates. Maybe I'm being too picky, maybe I seem emotionally unavailable and detached which is why most of my flings don't even flinch when I end them; because they're not surprised.

Maybe I'll get to meet a hot new fling. Not the love of my life, that's for sure though. I mean, who meets the love of their life on a blind date for heaven's sake.

"You need to be less picky and more open to the possibilities. Owen and I met on Tinder two years ago and look at us! Living together, raising a very healthy and happy cocker spaniel. It can happen, you know it."

My best friend's words resonate in my head. Sure, she did meet the apparent love of her life on Tinder. And I like Owen, I really, really do but I say apparent because who the hell knows? I thought Callie was the love of my life and she wasn't. I don't resent her for breaking up with me or for finding the actual love of her life merely a couple of months after shattering my heart; I really don't. I'm sort of, kinda, happy for her. I just…I guess I just wish I had the same.

Yes, I'm jealous of my ex's relationship with the freckled redheaded woman and how happy she seems to be. No, not jealous of her at all, that ship sailed a long time ago just jealous of the fact that she has that with someone. I'm jealous of Amelia and Owen as well. I used to be jealous of April and Jackson as well but now he's dating his mother's stepdaughter which is disturbing. April's fine though, she's dating again and having fun.

I arrive to the studio where the recording is taking place around half an hour earlier. The people involved in the channel are really nice though. They let me wait inside and brought me cookies and coffee. Really good cookies, I gotta add.

"My mom made these, everyone loves them." A guy with big brown eyes tells me. He's cute, for a guy. His eyes are beautiful and he has nice thick eyebrows. If I were straight I would be into guys with thick eyebrows. They look nice on them. I wonder if he's straight or gay; my favorite game to play. After seeing him interact with a skinny production girl with an afro I decide he's straight.

I guess I'll just have to wait. Wait for my blind date to arrive. The guy with the thick eyebrows and nice eyes comes back and hands me a clipbroad.

"So, Morgan" he says pointing at the girl with the afro. "Will help you get to your chair since you'll be blind folded. The other woman will already be sitting there with her eyes closed. You have to close your eyes while she removes the blindfold and please don't open them until we tell you to, okay?"

"Okay." I say nodding.

"Then, as soon as you see the woman you'll have to circle here 'would' or 'wouldn't'. This means that you'll have to decide based on your first impression of her if you would or wouldn't date her."

"Okay"

"We'll hand you some papers before you go out. These papers will have sort of mad-libs sheets where you'll have to fill in the blanks based on assumptions. There will be three sets of assumptions/questions. The first ones will be very basic, then fun ones and then deeper ones. Each of you will then fill in the blanks too and see if they were right or not. After these you'll have to go back to the last page and decide whether your answer on dating her or not has changed." He says looking directly into my eyes. I just nod.

"Is it clear? Do you have any questions?"

"Like water." I say smiling at him. "And no, I don't"

"Okay. But before you go meet her. We need to record some videos of you talking about yourself. Your life in general and what you want out of relationship. Talk about your family, your upbringing, things like that."

Oh boy. "Uh…okay." I answer as he leads me to a studio to film the first set of videos.

* * *

After exposing myself in the world wide web and a while of stuffing my face with cookies and coffee it's finally time to go meet this mystery woman. I honestly just wanna get over with this so that I can go back home and watch a movie while pigging on Chinese take-out. Maybe even invite April over so that we can pig out and complain about our lives together. Yes, that sounds like fun. I'll text her as soon as this thing is over.

Morgan, or was it Megan? Anyway, the skinny girl with the afro blindfolds me and guides me towards the studio by the arm. She's cute, maybe she's gay. Nah, she's for sure banging the eyebrows guy. They'll make a cute couple. Maybe have babies with thick eyebrows and afros. That would look cute. I sit on the chair and she removes the blindfolds and keep my eyes closed. I've never been one to cheat. Well, here's nothing I guess.

"…and roll. Open your eyes."

I open my eyes and what I see was definitely not what I was expecting to see. Oh my Buddha…this woman is absolutely gorgeous. I smile at her and she reciprocates my smile. God, what a smile. And her eyes. Her skin. Her dark hair. Everything about her. She certainly has a very sexy something, something going on. I just can't stop starring and smiling at her. And, by the looks of it she's also pleased with what she's seeing. Okay, I'm definitely marking the 'Would date' thingy. Based on appearance only, I'm superficial like that. Sure, she looks friendly, cool and interesting…maybe I should say that when I reveal my answer for dating her.

"Your name is June and this is your story." I chuckle at the name she chose for me. Do I look like a June? Well, I don't look like an Arizona, that's for sure. Who looks like an Arizona?

"You are 33 years old, for work you're a pre-school teacher and your cultural or ethnic background is European whatever." She says and smiles again. God, she's so gorgeous.

"My name is Arizona. Named after the battleship, not the state."

"Arizona? I never would've guess that!"

"No one ever does, so you're not the only one." I say as I pop my dimples at her and look directly into her beautiful green eyes. This could end really well. I'm super attracted to her physically but I have a feeling she's also a really cool person. "Why would you think my name was June? Do I look fifty?"

"I don't know, you seem like you have an unusual name and you do, so I wasn't that bad." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm 35 years old. For work I'm not a teacher but I do work with kids, I'm a pediatrician."

"Impressive." She says. By the way she's looking at me I can totally tell she's flirting with me. She licks her lips slightly and it shakes everything inside of me. If I had met her at a bar I would've totally taken her home with me. Or, maybe not, maybe I would've liked her for real and attempted to date her. Oh, stop it Robbins, you've crossed three words with this woman, you can't know if you will actually click as for something other than a one night stand or a fling.

"and my cultural or ethnic background is absolutely European whatever. I don't understand the whole American craze for saying 'I'm Italian' just because they have an Italian surname. Unless you're first or second generation you can no longer come up with that."

"I totally agree with you on that. It's nonsense." She says smiling at me again. "So, one out of four. I guess I'm not that good at assumptions. Let's see how well you do, Arizona named after the battleship not the state."

Oh lord. She's going to kill me soon. And what a sweet, sweet death it would be. "Okay so, your name is Liza, named after Minelli." I say and she laughs. "You're 31 years old. For work, you're a model" she rolls her eyes at this comment but I had to throw it in. If she's going to flat out flirt with me so am I. "and your cultural or ethnic background is Caucasian."

"My name is Eliza."

"Is it really?"

"Yes, I swear."

"Wow! I was only off by a letter!" I say, a little bit shocked. Sure, I didn't guess it right but almost! It wasn't like I said her name was Wynnie or something stupid like that. Sorry, Wynnies of the world but I can't take seriously someone who shares first names with a stuffed yellow bear who's addicted to honey.

"I'm pretty impressed, gotta say." She says, once again giving me that look that makes my insides burn. I'm this close to self-combusting.

"I am 33 years old. For work I'm not a model, why would you say that?" she says laughing.

"I mean, don't have a mirror?" I say arching my eyebrow as she blushed and laughed a nervous laugh. Did I screw it? Was I too blunt? Did I come off to strong?

"Well aren't you a charmer, Arizona named after the battleship." She says looking directly at me and licking her lips. "I did some modeling when I was in college but no, for work I am a psychiatrist."

"So, we're both doctors. Interesting…"

"It sure is." She says before continuing. I make sure to give her my best and most obvious flirty look. "And my cultural or ethnical background is Caucasian, sure but I did specify that I was half Scottish and half Polish since I am first generation on both sides. But, you are right too."

"So, half a point? Man, I did bad."

"Not really, I'll give you half point for Liza Minelli and half a point for Caucasian; so, that makes one whole point."

"Thank you, you are very generous." I say.

Now it's time for the fun stuff. Man, am I attracted to this woman. Not only physically now but I'm also attracted to her personality. She's cool and spunky and fun and I really, really want to know more about her. She looks at me intently as she scribbles on her clipboard.

"Your favorite book of all time is Little Women. Taylor Schilling would play you in a movie about your life." I laugh out loud at this. What are the odds? It seems like we're super gay, both of us. "Your celebrity crush is Zooey Deschanel and if you were going to nominate a celebrity for president you would nominate Ellen DeGeneres." She smiles that beautiful smile of hers and puts a strand of lose hair behind her perfectly shaped ear. Her hair is so dark and so straight. It looks silky. I wonder what it would feel like to touch it.

"While I do love Little Women, my favorite book of all time is…well, I couldn't pick just one so I said the entire Harry Potter series." I say and she opens her eyes wide open. She seems shocked but like, pleasantly shocked. "Taylor Schilling would play me in a movie about my life, yes." She smiles and makes a 'winning' gesture with her hand. It's adorable. "While I do think Zooey Deschanel is absolutely gorgeous, my celebrity crush is Laura Prepon. There's something about tall brunettes with light eyes that just kills me." I say. I want it to be very clear just how into her I am. "And if I were to nominate a celebrity for president it would totally be Ellen DeGeneres." I say, a little bit impressed. Two out of four? Not bad at all.

She just smiles and looks at me. The director of this whole experiment blind date thingy was already scorned us twice for not waiting until the other one is completely done answering like he told us to so now we're doing our best not to comment until the end. It's so hard though, when you have so much chemistry with someone you've just met.

"Your favorite book of all time is Catcher in the Rye." I say and by the looks of it, that's not the right answer. Dang it! "Laura Prepon would play you in a movie about your life." I say without being able to contain my laughter and neither can she. I have to keep going though, I don't want this 24-year-old baby director to get mad at us again. "Your celebrity crush is Charlize Theron and if you were going to nominate a celebrity for president it would be Meryl Streep."

She just laughs and fights the urge to comment, I can see it in her face. "My favorite book…I couldn't pick one either so I just said the entire Harry Potter saga." What? No way!

"Really?" I say, not being able to contain it. She just smiles and nods.

"Laura Prepron would probably play me in a movie about my life. My celebrity crush is Charlize Theron. There's something about sexy blue-eyed blondes that I just like a lot." She says winking her eye at me. Winking her beautiful green eye at me. She's playing dirty. "And if I were to nominate a celebrity for president it would actually be Oprah Winfrey. Meryl for vice president, though." She says.

"Okay, first of all…we're sooooo gay. Laura Prepon and Taylor Schilling?"

"Orange is the New Black is my favorite show."

"Mine too."

"I guess we're stereotypically lesbian." She says.

"And, second. You're a potterhead too?"

"Totally. Slytherin over here."

"Really? I would've pegged you for a Gryffindor."

"Well, there's a fine line between those two." She says matter-of-factly. "What about you? Ravenclaw?"

"Indeed." I say as we turn the pages. It's time for the deeper stuff. Oh boy, I would've rather stayed in the light, fun stuff just a little bit longer. She looks at me and laughs softly before opening her mouth, her perfectly shaped mouth, to speak. There's so much chemistry between us, it's insane. There's even a lot of sexual tension. It could be cut with a knife.

"Your greatest fear about married life is being able to do it right on the first and only try." She says. "Your favorite TV family is The Tanners from Full House. The most challenging thing about being a parent is not raising an asshole." She concludes.

"My greatest fear about married life is, indeed, doing it only once. I grew up in a very happy, established family. My parents have been together for almost 40 years and that's what I aspire to." I say as I smile thinking of my parents. They really are incredible. "My favorite TV family is actually the Banks from The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. And yes, the most challenging thing about being a parent is not raising an asshole." I say. It seems like we share some of the same values and that's awesome. This woman is not only ridiculously gorgeous but she's also intriguing and alluring.

"So, your greatest fear about married life is also doing it one time." I say and she slightly nods. I don't know if she's nodding to agree or just for me to keep going. "Your favorite TV family is the Foster-Lambert family from Step by Step and the biggest challenge of being a parent is being responsible for a tiny human being."

"Wow. Not bad." She said, titling her head a little bit. "My greatest fear about married life is indeed doing it right and once. I've seen it done right. I grew up with parents that did it right and once. Not only as parents but also as a couple and that's what I aspire to too. I want someone who 40 years from now still knows how to make me swoon. "My favorite TV family…well, I had completely forgotten about the Foster-Lambert family, they were awesome too. But, I have to say that my favorite TV family is the Walkers from Brothers and Sisters. As messed up as they may be…at the end they were always there for each other. Supporting each other through tons of bullshit. And, the biggest challenge of being a parent is being responsible for the shaping of a tiny human. Feeding them, clothing them…that's all easy peasy. Teaching them right and helping them become good adults is the real challenge."

"Do you want to have kids one day?" I blurt out. For sure not the kind of question you'd ask a complete stranger. Well, there goes my chance of dating this gorgeous brunette.

"I do. Someday. What about you?"

"I do too."

"Good."

We just smile at each other and turn to the last page. Of course I'm circling 'would' again. I'd have to be crazy not to! She's incredibly beautiful, smart and so interesting. I guess it is possible to meet someone worth of your time in a blind date.

"So, Arizona." She says while making her flirty eyes. "When I first saw you, I decided that I would date you." She says and I smile and blush slightly. "I'm gonna be completely honest here, this was based on absolutely superficial reasons. You're beautiful and feminine and that's what I first noticed about you. You also looked friendly and approachable but my reasons were mostly superficial." She says and I can't help but laugh at the fact that we both thought the exact same thing. "And, now, after talking to you and getting to know more about you I decided that I still would date you. You're a very interesting person and we have a lot of things in common like books and TV shows but we also share values and perspective of life so…yes, I would totally date you." She says and release a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Okay, Eliza." I say as I pop my dimples at her. "When I first saw you, I decided that I would date you. Also, based on completely superficial reasons. You're gorgeous and feminine but also you seemed confident and interesting but yes, my reasons are also mainly superficial." I say as I smile at her and notice the blush in her cheeks. She's so cute. "And after getting to know you a little bit I decided that I also would date you. You're fun and cute and smart…and yes, we share core values which I think is very important to see whether you're compatible with someone or not. So, yes. I would totally date you too."

"Good. That's…good." She says and we just stare at each other and smile for what seems hours before standing up by the director's orders prior to the filming and hug good-bye.

"So, can I have your number?" I ask her, cameras still rolling.

"Like you have to ask…" she says as we both laugh and leave the set.

Amelia was right. Coming here was not a bad idea, it was not a bad idea at all. This could be the start of something new and beautiful.


End file.
